


Rounding Out Nicely

by general_fux



Series: Gainer Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Kylo is a gainer/feedee, and has an especially loyal fan that he knows only as GeneralH. After stuffing himself before a class lecture, and continuing to do so during it, Kylo reminisces over his gaining progress...and how much his mystery patron has contributed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Gainer Kylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Rounding Out Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy it has certainly been a while. this is a very short blip but i wanted to post to show im still alive and intend to be more active! 
> 
> based on convos with @robinbaasch on twitter. i will likely be writing a more solid fic with multiple chapters based on these - so stay tuned!!! they have also drawn some wonderful art as prompts....may add later!
> 
> for now, enjoi this little preview ~

Kylo shifted in his seat and bit his lip. He had just posted the selfies: one from before starting college, and the second from this morning. In the first, he stood tall and showed off his flexed muscles and lean physique, and in the second...well, he still stood tall. But he was showing off his heavy gut, round and swollen with food and littered with stretchmarks from a weight gain of at _least_ fifty pounds. He hadn't weighed himself in a while, wanting to really build up the anticipation and drive himself a little mad - as well as his fans. 

He wasn't entirely sure what the specific point in time was that he realized he really ( _really_ ) enjoyed stuffing himself - and the resulting fattening. It must have been an accident, but an accident was all it took and here he was, just over six months later with a much fatter physique and a hefty following online that sent him money for food, gifts, and all the encouragement he wanted in order to aid in his goal of getting as big as he could. 

The lecture hall seats were small to begin with, and Kylo hoped his frequent shifting was assumed to be from that alone. The slight flush creeping up his neck into his cheeks and ears was less likely to be attributed to the seating, but he was off in a far corner mostly by himself, and it was dark. 

_"You really are starting to round out nicely, big boy XX"_

He read it over and over again, mouthing the username to himself: GeneralH. 

One of his most loyal fans, and who had been following him from early on. He must have had notifications turned on, because no matter what time of day Kylo posted he was always one of the first to comment. Not to mention he was Kylo's most generous patron, sending otherwise ridiculous amounts of money to be put towards food...but Kylo was more than happy to use every penny. 

It was the "starting" aspect of the General's comment (that was how Kylo referred to the mystery man in his head) that really got to him. As if the fifty or so pounds he had already packed on weren't all that significant. As if the fact that he had outgrown several pairs of fat pants and shirts was nothing impressive. 

He'd stuffed himself just past full at the dining hall before taking the selfie, and now he was here. His gut laid heavily in his lap and the edge of the desk attached to his seat dug into the soft underside. Sucking in only did so much, especially with him being so packed full of food. Thankful that not many others were seated near him, he managed to muffle several burps under his breath and occasionally gently massage the fullest part of his belly close to his ribcage.

It was titillating to think that at the beginning of last semester, he was able to hunch forward in these same seats, resting his forearms on the desks with more than plenty of space between it and his concave middle. Now, his widening thighs and ass were quite snug while his burgeoning stomach barely fit even when empty. 

And he wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for GeneralH. 

He reached for the protein shake he'd prepared earlier: it was packed with heavy cream, extra virgin olive oil, and Max Gain powder that none other than the General had sent him. He gave it a light shake before bringing it to his lips and slowly chugging, his free hand held against his bloated belly to feel it stretch with every gulp.

Once finished he rested the container on the convenient shelf that was his gut, and belched quietly behind his hand. In his backpack were several more over the counter mass-gaining shakes. He glanced at a clock to his left and confirmed that he had more than enough time left to finish them before lecture ended. 

And perhaps snap a quick pic of his side profile in the seat for his General.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall found this fun! just a lil taste of what the actual fic will be like hehe. 
> 
> come hit me up on twitter @kylos_tiddies !! ill prob be posting wips on there soon as well.


End file.
